


Barking Up the Wrong Tree

by MageWolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), I SAID NOTHING!!!, I Tried, I made this, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Smut, Puppy Play, Slice of Life, and i regret nothing, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: (Human AU) Hollyleaf is angry with her parents for keeping her heritage away from her and wishes to escape the trails of human life. Berrynose is in a rut and wants to spice it up. Lionblaze wants to make sure his sister's okay (even though he secretly thinks being a dog sounds great) And Sol is their owner who's keeping them for a year. What happens during that time period? Read to find out!
Relationships: Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Barking Up the Wrong Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Yes
> 
> Also, Sol isn't evil  
> Hollyleaf- Harley (English Springer Spaniel)  
> Lionblaze- Lucky (Golden Retriever)  
> Berrynose- Benji (Basenji)
> 
> Hollyleaf- A leader with a bit of an ego, gets a kick out of getting put in her place. She’s very reactionary and emotional  
> Lionblaze- A himbo with a kind heart and is STRONK. A big brother to basically everyone in his age group  
> Berrynose- Slightly sour but not without humor and a soft, mushy side if you dig deep enough. He’s all bark but no bite (pun intended)

"Alright, we're here" Hollyleaf announced as she pulled into Sol's driveway, pushing slightly on the brakes to stop the car and turned to ignition off once it was. As soon as the blue mini-van came to a halt, Lionblaze began digging around, muttering to himself. Hollyleaf groaned.

"What now, bro?" She sighed. Lionblaze looked up with wide eyes, surprised she even heard that.

"It's just... I dunno about him, Holly." The large man admittedly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "He took you to his job on your first date!"

"Yeah, so?" Hollyleaf inquired, sticking her tongue out at him after the words left her mouth. Lionblaze huffed and rubbed his temples, a habit he picked up on dealing with Hollyleaf's often impulsive behavior.

"He works as a mortician, Hol. How is _that_ romantic?!" He said in the most deadpan tone he could muster.

"Oi, he got me dinner afterwards!" Hollyleaf interjected, "I mean, yeah, it wasn't _super_ romantic at first, but he apologized and didn't do it again!"

Lionblaze groaned and replied in an exasperated voice, "He showed up to your birthday party looking like a goth chick skinned a leopard! Seriously, who shows up to a party in a leopard-skin crop-top?!"

"Come on, it was hot and you know it!"

"I don't think that is, at least not for me!"

_"Would you two kindly shut the fuck up?!"_ Berrynose finally shouted, interrupting the two bickering siblings. He face palmed and said, "Look, Sol may be weird, but I don't think he's a bad person. I just want get inside before we freeze to death!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Hollyleaf added. Lionblaze sighed and mumbled to himself, but his sister must have been sick of arguing, as she didn't point it out and ask and she and Berrynose left. Lionblaze hopped out of the car as well, grabbing his jacket. Once he got it on, he stared at the snow, thinking over how they landed here in Sol's driveway unpacking dog supplies.

It all started when Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had admitted they weren't their real parents. Apparently their brother, Jayfeather, overheard on of Squirrelflight and Leafpool's, conversations. He heard Leafpool ask how they were doing, how their jobs and love-lives were going and all that. Jayfeather, being the brains of the three siblings, realized pretty quickly that his aunt sounded an awful lot like a concerned mother... He confronted his father and mother the next day right as the gifts were opened. With nothing else to say, they fessed up to the fact that Leafpool had gotten pregnant when she was 17 and didn't think she was mother material, so she gave them to their parents.

They were all devastated, but Hollyleaf was mad enough to take her car on a joyride to clear her head after yelling choice swears at her parents. According to her, she went to Starbucks to stuff her face with cake pops and drown her sorrows in their most caffeinated expressos when she ran into Sol for the first time in a few months. They ended getting a table together to catch up, since they decided they liked each other better as friends.

Apparently Sol eventually brought up his newest adventures in puppy play. When Hollyleaf asked how that was going (apparently she knew about it but decided not to ask), the ginger hiared man revealed he was looking for a pup interested in a non-sexual relationship for a year's time period, with weekends off so they can do human-y things like shower. Unfortunately, no one he met was interested. Now, Lionblaze didn't know what the hell Hol was smoking, but she apparently thought it was better than having to confront her parents and Leafpool and deal with the awkwardness and sad crying that came with it. So she said yes.

She called Lionblaze right after, telling him excitedly what she signed up to. The blonde man was taken aback, however, and demanded to know why and how. She explained what was going on but crossly told her brother she wouldn't be talked out of it, that she was done with all the bullshit of humanity, and hat surely after a year-long break, she would be ready to face anthing!

Lionblaze admittedly wasn't proud of what he did next, but then again, he knew he could be a bit of a dumbass sometimes.

He begged her to at least take him with her, wanting to make sure she was okay and all that. Hollyleaf, while surprised, told him he was welcome to as long as Sol was okay with it. The other end went quiet for a while as Lionblaze realized what he just said and was beating himself up for it.

Then, Hollyleaf apparently handed her phone to Sol, as he spoke into the phone next:

"Of course you can come along, pup. Two's better than one."

Lionblaze cursed himself and his stupidity, but had to admit it wasn't... entirely unpleasant if he thought about it. Free of most responsibilities did sound nice...

With a sigh, he agreed. However, he wanted to tell a few people where he was going at least. The two on the other line agreed and he hung up.

Now, Lionblaze wasn't sure about telling his parents exactly what was going on, as they would probably convince him to stay and just let Hollyleaf be, but he at least wanted to be sure his little sis was okay! He did tell them that Holly would be staying at Sol's house though, and that he was going with her to make sure she was okay. His parents, while confused why she was staying over at an ex's house, were happy that Lionblaze was making sure she was okay. Did tell Jayfeather the full truth though, and while the ray-haired male thought the idea was stupid, commended him on wanting to make sure she was going to be fine. After all, Hollyleaf wasn't know for her rational behavior when upset.

He also told his best bro, Berrynose, but Berrynose thought the idea sounded great and wanted to tag along. Lionblaze was shocked of course, but after the pale blonde man told him he was stuck in a dead-end job and had little money to support himself, he called up Hollyleaf ask her if bringing Berrynose was okay with Sol. The other end when quiet for a second, before Hollyleaf responded that yes, Sol told her it was just fine!

After that, he and Berrynose went to buy collars and several huge dog beds from Petco, since Hollyleaf had neglected to do so. Lionblaze felt his face flare with heat when the cashier asked him about what kind of dogs he had, mumbling that they were big. 

Hollyleaf met up with them at some diner to, in her words, have one last human meal. Lionblaze thought the food was good, if a bit overly-salty. He was at least grateful for for sister paying and offering to drive, saying she might as well give the two of them time to think.

Berrynose seemed completely sold on the idea, but as Lionblaze carried a blue collar and a large dog bed to the large front porch, he still had doubts in his mind... what would Sol feed them? Would he be mean? Would they have to shit and piss outside? Why did he say yes?

But a small voice in the back of his mind told him that Sol might be pretty fucking odd, but he didn't seem like the cruel type. Even if he was pretty forgetful at times...

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sol opened the red door, realizing Berrynose had knocked. The tall man smiled and said, gesturing to the inside of his house, "Come in, come in. The weather report said it'd snow tonight. Don't want to catch a cold now, do we?"

"No sir." Lionblaze mumbled, shivering slightly at how cold it had gotten now that night was coming soon. The ginger haired-man chuckled as they came inside and took off their snow-covered shoes.

"I'm quite glad the three of you came. One day, nothing, the next day, I get three eager pups!" He effused. Hollyleaf chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad they did as well! Even if Lion here just came because I apparently need protection!" The black haired woman joshed, nudging her brother with an elbow. His eyes widened.

"A-ah- well, it's more like I was just making sure y-you wouldn't do anything you'd regret-!"

Sol, on the other hand, looked amused by this, a faint smile on his lips.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you!" He cooed, "Well don't worry, little ol' me isn't that dangerous! I'll take very care of you all!"

Lionblaze awkwardly smiled at the tall man, nodded stiffly. "Y-yeah, okay..."

"Well, once you set your things down, come with me and I'll show you some gear I bought just for you three!" The man said as he walked in the laundry room.

"Already? Where the fuck did you get them?" Berrynose asked as he set his bed at the end of the couch before speed-walking to catch up with Sol.

However, Lionblaze lingered in the living room, looking around unsurely. The house looked nice, he supposed, with a large, soft couch and two armchairs and small fireplace with a TV hung above it.

But still, some nagging fear worried it wouldn't be as great at it seemed... But he was sure at this point it would be okay, even if he had many questions.

"Oh man, Lion, you gotta check these out! They're pretty fucking awesome!" Berrynose called from the other room. Lionblaze shook his head to clear his thoughts before he yelled that he was coming and dashed over to the room.

Admittedly the gear looked pretty cool. Hollyleaf with staring in awe at a medium sized mask with a moveable jaw and faux fur. Meanwhile Berrynose was looking at the clothes, grabbing a fluffy tail attached to a pair of long, fluffy pants.

"I ordered those on Esty." Sol suddenly spoke to Lionblaze, "Three pairs of pup clothing with built in tails, hoods, knee pads, and even paw-mitts. Came just in time too!" 

"Oh. Cool." He simply replied, still entranced. "S-so which one's mine?"

"Right here!" Sol said, yanked a furred shirt off the rack and the pants that Berrynose was looking at. He then grabbed a mask, a set of mitts, and paw-like shoes and held them up for the blonde man. Said man thanked him and scurried off into bathroom, locking the door so no one would open it by accident.

As Lionblaze inspected the suit, he realized he liked it. It was a bright golden color with dark hairs on the back of the shirt and on the ears, and it was very soft to the touch. He also looked at the paw mitts and noticed there was an imprint of fists and a velcro strap on the the end of the wrist area. Tentatively, he placed a fist in there and strapped it in, noticing it had loads of padding.

'Probably to keep them from being scraped up...' He thought. So, decided there was little way out of this, slipped the shirt and pants on. Then the shoes, then the mask. He quickly noticed as he was putting it one that there were breathing tubes attached to the nose. Thankfully it wasn't too uncomfortable as they slipped into his nostrils, and soon his didn't feel like he was short of breath. He slipped on the other mitt and fell onto all fours. He went to open the door, only to realize he locked it earlier and that he had no way of detaching the other mitt. His eyes widened.

"Uhhh, help?" he called out.


End file.
